Lunar New Year Weapons
Lunar New Year Weapons are the special weapons that are released during Lunar New Year event. The skins and designs of those weapons are mostly based on zodiac animals. 2014 (Horse) Horse Axe= :Main article: Horse Axe. This is a horse-themed version of the Tomahawk. A battle hand axe provided for Special Forces members. Its attack speed is slow but its killing power is great. You can use it to push away approaching zombies for the 2nd mode attack in Zombie and Zombie Scenario modes. |-| MP7A1 Unicorn= :Main article: MP7A1 Unicorn. This is a unicorn-themed MP7A1, which holds 20 round of 4.6mm. This Submachine gun has a fast firing speed to spread its bullets. |-| 2013 (Snake) UMP45 Snake= :Main article: UMP45 Snake. This is the snake theme decorated version of Germany UMP45 fed with 25 rounds of .45 ACP. It has high firepower for a submachine and low recoil but the reload time is long and it has low rate of fire. |-| Serpent Blade= :Main article: Serpent Blade. A snake sword made for a quick slash tackle. It has become renowned for its sharpness and strength. By using Serpent Blade, you can attack several enemies at a same time with its slash delay. 2012 (Dragon) TMP Dragon= :Main article: TMP Dragon. TMP Dragon is the dragon theme decorated version of Austrian TMP. It is fed with 30 rounds of 9mm. Permanent silencer is attached for stealth operation. Rate of fire of TMP Dragon is very high but the damage is very low. |-| Black Dragon Cannon= :Main article: Black Dragon Cannon. This is a cannon which detonates the whole area in a certain range. It creates an explosion which looks like a volcano is exploding. It has a short gun barrel and its wielder will have excellent mobility. |-| Green Dragon Glaive= :Main article: Green Dragon Glaive. A crescent shaped blade that was used by Guan Yu, a great commander during the Three Kingdoms period. The weapon's haft features a Green Dragon biting the blade with a flame pattern carved into the blade. With this weapon, one can attack the enemy with a strong attack which fully utilizes the reach of its long blade. 2011 (Rabbit) ; P90 Pink Bunny P90 Lapin holds 50 5.7mm rounds for each magazine. It holds 20 more bullets than other submachine gun to help to reduce the risk of reloading bullets in a battle. It has been decorated with a rabbit theme to celebrate the rabbit year. 2010 (Tiger) ; MP5 White Tiger The MP5 with 30 round, 9mm has a good accuracy and portability that gives it the nickname 'the mother of all submachine guns'. It has been decorated with a tiger theme to celebrate the tiger year. Obtaining process ; Standard Due to the fact that these are the weapons of the year, they can be obtainable during the Lunar year event. Each one of these weapons are obtained by collecting 4 cards. The first card is obtained by logging into the game during the event. The second and third will be obtained through collecting credit points by playing a specific mode or amount hours depending on the year. The forth card will be obtain via Code Box including a specific amount of points. These events only occur once a year and all includes different weapons. Some of these weapons can still be obtained in special event via Code Box. ; UMP45 Snake Can be obtain during the Snake Lunar New Year event with only 2 cards. The first card is obtain by logging in during any time of the event. The second card can only be obtain through log in game on specific dates. ; MP7A1 Unicorn Can be obtain during the Horse Lunar New Year event with only 2 cards. The first card is obtain by playing an amount of play time daily during the event (depend on each region). The second card can only be obtain through log in game on specific dates. Related weapons These are the rare weapons released alongside Lunar New Year event but they are not decorated as zodiac animals. Spear Gun (2014) :Main article: Spear. This is an equipment that will launch spears. Despite of its low rate of fire, it is very deadly and can inflict damage to multiple enemies at a time. Thus, its spears can explode with a very high knockback power. Power Saw (2013) :Main article: Power Saw. This is a chainsaw chambered with 200 rounds of gasoline. Its primary attack will run the chain to do merciless melee attack to the victims while its secondary attack will knock the victims away without the usage of gasoline. Volcano (2011) :Main article: Volcano. Its ultimate consecutive fire power overcomes the limitation of a normal shotgun. It can burst 12-gauge shotgun shells like volcanic ashes for 40 rounds and its accuracy has been increased with its long length gun barrel structure. Crossbow (2010) :Main article: Crossbow. This crossbow uses 50 bolts, has a quick consecutive fire with high accuracy. Firer will not be detectable easily because of its quiet fire sound. However, there is a time gap between before and after firing as the bolt’s flying speed is slower than bullet. Trivia *Until now, all of main Lunar New Year Weapons are based from submachine guns. Category:Weapons Category:Events exclusive